


Formal Where?

by greatpanache



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, nyc au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatpanache/pseuds/greatpanache
Summary: when shinji and asuka are invited to a party last minute, what starts as a fashion dilemma turns into an unexpected confidence boost.





	Formal Where?

"Shinji," Asuka hollered, "will you please just answer my phone? I left it by the TV."

She was perched on the marble kitchen island in her spacious apartment in the Lower East Side of New York City, casually plucking grapes off the stem and popping them into her mouth.

"Why can't you do it, it's your own phone."

"I'm busy Shinji, now hurry I'm not the type of person that misses calls.” Shinji put aside his grievances and got Asuka's phone from the other side of the room.

The caller ID read a name that sent a shiver through his spine. He answered the call and immediately set the phone on speaker mode, holding it out facing Asuka.

"Hi. This is Shinji Ikari. I-I'm answering for Asuka." He heard a scoff from Asuka at his hesitation.

"Oh! Shinji. What a pleasant surprise to hear from you"

"Hi, Kaworu!" Asuka shouted, shifting to lay entirely flat on her stomach. How unfair, Shinji thought, that she could be so calm and loose while listening to the same hauntingly handsome voice that made Shinji's throat tighten.

“So you two are together right now. How lucky for me”

“Lucky how?”

“Lucky in the way that I wanted to tell both of you the same thing. And since I currently don’t have Shinji’s number, this makes conveying the message much easier for me.”

“What’s up?”

“Well it seems that I’m hosting a party at my penthouse this evening and was wondering if you two could both honor me with your presence and attend” Asuka’s head quirked at the word “party”, but the excited visage quickly turned into one of concern at “this evening”.

“This evening? It’s…” her head whipped to the digital clock on the microwave. “Kaworu, it’s nearly seven o’ clock when do you want us there?”

“I understand this is last minute, but please understand it wasn’t my intention to catch you off guard. The party is actually a going away party for one of our trombonists. He’s been hired to be the new music director at a prestigious performing arts college out in California. Long story short, he had to start packing his house this evening, so it’s currently not ready for any sort of large gathering. Do you already have plans arranged for this evening?”

Shinji and Asuka looked each other, wondering if the other was going to admit that their plans were comprised of eating the rest of the stale cookies in Asuka’s pantry and playing video games until Shinji inevitably dozed off on her couch.

“Fine, Kaworu, I’ll go. The amount of time it will take me to make myself presentable will make us both even more fashionably late, so it’ll work out perfectly.”

“Us both?” Shinji croaked.

“You’re coming, aren’t you Shinji?” Asuka replied, shifting up into a sitting position. Shinji balked.

“Please, Shinji” Kaworu’s voice sounded so odd coming out of Shinji’s hand. “I’m sure it’ll be a great time.”

Shinji could already see exactly how the night would go. Kaworu would introduce him to all the talented and wonderful members of the wonderful symphony orchestra that everyone at the party will be a member of except for him and Asuka. Shinji’s childish illusion that he had some time of special connection with Kaworu- the attractive piano prodigy that Shinji only knew from a handful of brief interactions in the music buildings and practice rooms at their university. The musical connection that Shinji childishly treasured as unique will be brought to a swift caesura.

“Don’t worry Kaworu, we’ll both be there” Asuka responded, locking eyes with Shinji.

“Yeah, it sounds like a great time” Shinji said, feigning enthusiasm.

“I’m glad that you’re excited. Let me know when you arrive so someone can let you in. And while I’m not enforcing any particular dress code, the symphony members usually dress for a cocktail party. Just in case that’s something that affects your preparations for the night”

“Sounds great! See ya in a bit, Ruru” Asuka said and Shinji quickly caught on and ended the call.

“W-Why would you end the call there?” He squawked. “I’m not dressed for that sort of thing at all!”

“Well to be fair you ended it yourself”

“You said goodbye to him!”

“And second of all, it’s not really an issue, is it? Just go back to your house, change, and meet me at Kaworu’s”

“I can’t do that! My house would already be a ten minute Lyft ride to my house, then include the time to change, and then take another Lyft to Kaworu’s house which is even farther from my house than it is from yours-"

“Why do you already know where he lives?”

“-and to top it all off, Kaworu has already seen me in the only nice outfit I have! It was what I wore for the chamber showcase two weeks, which also happens to be the last time I talked to him!” Shinji groaned, pressing his fingers first into his temples then dragging them back into his hair. He turned away from Asuka, mumbling “I know where his building is because one day he talked to me about his commute from classes to home and i may have remembered the landmarks he mentioned and found it on a map later…”

Asuka gave his back a withering look. “Poor thing, you really are hopeless aren’t you?”

“Thanks. That does a lot for my pride. What am I gonna do?”

She pondered for a moment, pensive but confident. Asuka cast herself as a person to know that she’d have an answer, it was just a matter of time until it came to her. Then, her eyebrows raised. That mischievous smile that Shinji was all-too familiar with was being sported by her thin lips.

“You’re entirely right. You can’t wear the same thing in front of him twice. That’s a fashion faux-pas regardless of the fact that you’re wearing this in front of your crush”

“Asuka please, it sounds so… stupid when you call it a crush. It’s like I’m a kid”

“Are you saying the way you ogle at him incessantly until the second he looks at you is something other than a crush? If I liked Kaworu for as long as you have we would have had three dinner dates and attended swing dance classes already”

“Neither of us have time to be discussing this! What’s the solution?”

“Wear something he’s never seen you in before”

“You’ve got to be kidding me! I don’t have anything appropriate that he hasn’t seen me in before have you been listening to anyth-”

“Who said you have to wear your own clothes?”

“What?”

“Come on!” she grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the open concept kitchen and towards her bedroom. Her open closet faced them, the apparent final puzzle piece to a puzzle he no longer wanted to bother solving.

“This will be so fun! I’ve really only dressed up dolls before, you’ll get to be my real-life Ken doll!”

“If you have a pair of dress slacks that actually fit me, I will throw my cello down the staircase of the student union”

“What do you mean? We’re basically the same height” she said over her shoulder as she walked towards her formidable pile of clothes.

“What do you mean? You have hips!”

“Barely! And hey- wasn’t it you who said we didn’t have time to be discussing this! Now please go try these on” Asuka handed him a folded pair of black slacks and a crumpled white dress shirt.

The shirt did not fit as poorly as he thought it would. The sleeves were a tad short, but he could hide that by rolling them up. That was a trendy look, right? Maybe this whole wardrobe situation would end up working out for him after all! Shinji started to step into the pants, and went to pull them up with a conservative confidence, and…  
Oh.  
They won’t. Pull. Past. His. Butt. He tugged again and again, material pinching at his thighs.

Oh my god.

“Asuka…”

She cringed at the discouraged tone. “What doesn’t fit?”

“The pants…”

“Dammit”

“I know”

“What now?”

“Well first I’m going to be pissed because should’ve known your bubble butt would cause me nothing but trouble”

Shinji shrieked, “my WHAT?!”

“I have a new foolproof idea!” Asuka proclaimed. “Quick, stay there!”

‘Stay here, quickly?’

He pressed his ear to the door, wanting to get any auditory clues that he could while not exposing himself. "Where is that…” he heard a frustrated grunt and the shuffling of fabric. “stupid… little… PERFECT” Shinji braced once he heard Asuka’s rapid footsteps coming towards him. What he hadn’t braced for was for her to rap on the door right where his head was on the other side, making him flinch before opening the door just wide enough to stick his hand through and grab the new garment. As he shut the door and unfurled the article of clothing, it dawned on him that there no pant legs, and Shinji realized what exactly Asuka had given to him.

It was a dress. A black, velvet, and heavy dress.

Did Asuka give this to him as a joke? No, she wouldn’t do that. It was 2021, lots of boys wore dresses. But he hadn’t worn a dress before. His attention was then drawn to the smooth snake-like material that had fallen to the floor in the meantime...

“You gave me pantyhose?!”

“We don’t have time to shave your legs! Now get dressed!”

He’s about to be dressed, indeed.

The black hosiery felt itchy on his legs, unlike any other texture he had ever felt. But the waistband fit snug below his navel, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all. Now to figure out how to get into the dress. Did he pull it up like pants or over his head like a long shirt? Once he figured out it was both long sleeve and off-the-shoulder, he opted for the latter method. It didn’t make him feel as out of his comfort zone when he thought of it that way. It was just a long dress shirt… and no pants. 

As he adjusted the top band of the dress in the mirror above the bathroom sink, he started to look not just at the dress on his body but the way his body and the way that he himself looked in the dress. It… didn’t look like a joke like he initially thought it would. 

He was pretty. He turned to the left, looked the mirror straight in the eye. His shoulders were on display- when was the last time he thought about how his shoulders looked?- and they were round and smooth. A turn to the right and a tilt of the head showed the teasing shadows of his clavicle. A piece of short brown hair was moved behind his ear and he scanned his gaping decolletage. Kaworu was in for as big of a shock as Shinji had when he saw himself.

Shinji opened the door with a flourish and Asuka, who in the meantime changed into her own pencil skirt and crop top- and squealed, “Shinji! Oh my god!”

“It’s good, right?”

“It’s amazing! This is one of my best ideas yet”

Shinji faltered for a moment at Asuka taking credit for his appearance. Wasn’t it the fact that his body looked so amazing what they were supposed to be reveling in? The more he thought about it, the more he realized how self-absorbed that was because he was after all wearing her dress. 

“Hmm, I guess it is” he smiled, fluidly shifting his weight from one foot to the other to see how the draped fabric would sway.

“The only other thing we have to worry about is your shoes” Asuka said, gesturing for Shinji to follow her towards her small but densely packed shoe rack. He supposed the scuffed white sneakers he wore to Asuka’s- thinking that was the only place he’d be this evening- wouldn’t match with his new ensemble.

“While I highly doubt we’re the same shoe size, these should work” she said, presenting Shinji with a pair of plain pointed-toe black flats. He sighed, grateful that his first time in heels would not be today walking out of Asuka’s studio apartment where all of her ritzy neighbors could watch him teeter this way and that. The shoes were a bit tight, pinching the sides of his toes, but Shinji hoped that it was just enough of a pinch that it would keep him alert through the night.

“What else do we have to do before we go?”

“Well first, get everything out of your pockets and put them in my purse. I’ll call for a car to take us over. And…” she gave her bedroom a once-over “I guess that’s it.”

I guess that’s it.

In the moment, putting on a dress for the first time to go to a house-party held by a guy that your sort of head-over-heels for seemed like so much. Asuka made it sound so easy. And in a way it really was.

After getting the phone and wallet out of his jeans- blue jeans that will be left folded on Asuka’s drawer for the rest of the night.

The second he clicked the seatbelt into place, the second that he felt the velvet and nylon pressing on the back of his legs on the seat, he felt that familiar and unwelcome nervous heat wash over his body.

“Are you nervous about seeing Kaworu?”

“Sort of? I’m worried about… everything I guess”

“Of course you are” Asuka tutted and Shinji tried to not take her condescending tone personally. She shifted to face him and clicked open her purse. He watched her procure a hodgepodge of makeup compacts, tubes, and brushes. She ignored his quizzical look, instead poking her cheeks as she made a cheeky smile. He followed the silent instruction, copying her expression. She gave a satisfactory hum and dusted his cheeks with a light blush. By the time they pulled up to Kaworu’s building he was rubbing together lightly glossed lips and admiring the way the highlighter across his cheekbones glimmered in the lowering sunlight..

The two arrived the same time as a guy who introduced himself as Toji. He clutched a case of Stella Artois in one hand and entered a passcode into the keypad of the building with the other while the three exchanged pleasantries. When Toji asked what floor they were headed to when they entered the elevator, Asuka leaned against the wall and coyly answered “The top floor”. 

Toji grinned, “Likewise. I’m curious as to how Kaworu makes so many good-looking friends”

Asuka scoffed.

Shinji thought the elevator doors couldn’t open fast enough to hide his blush.

The elevator opened to Kaworu’s massive penthouse. Twinkling chandeliers and postmodern art pieces drew Shinji’s eyes away from the formidable crowd of people that filled the open concept living space. Toji excused himself to go put his drinks in the fridge, leaving them with a brief “See ya around”. Asuka snaked her arm around Shinji’s and pulled him through the dense crowd, eyes locked onto the wall where an unoccupied sliver of couch had just opened up. 

“If you sit and I stand, you can keep an eye out for Kaworu and then I can talk to him first since I’ll be closer.”

Was Asuka being Shinji’s wingman on purpose? Surely she wouldn’t choose to do this if given the option. Being the wingwoman to Shinji-the dorky little friend she’s had since middle school- so that he could maybe get a chance to talk one-on-one with Kaworu.

Wait, was that all he was wanting out of this night?

He took Asuka’s offer and sat on the couch, pressed against a girl who didn’t even spare Shinji a passing glance, too involved with the group talking on the other end of the couch to notice him.

“So, were you flattered?” Asuka asked.

“About what?”

“Toji.”

“When he said you were good looking?”

“You’re too dense for your own good. He said ‘good looking friends’. As in multiple friends. As in the two of us- meaning me and you- being good looking.”

“I wasn’t expecting it, that’s for sure”

“You know Shinji there’s nothing wrong with you acknowledging the fact that you look really pretty tonight.”

“Asuka you could teach a masterclass on acting shamelessly confident”

She gave a hearty laugh at that, tossing her head back. “Would you like to be my first student?” 

Before he could answer she nudged his ankle with her platform shoe. 

“Well there’s one glaring issue we need to take care of first. Cross your ankles for crying out loud! You don’t want any passer-by looking up your skirt, do you? Or maybe you do. I didn’t take you to be such an exhibitionist, Shinji”

“Alright, alright, I get it!” He whined, hastily crossing his ankles and tugging on the hem of his skirt. The duo continued to make small talk, people watching and guessing who played what instrument. Then, Asuka offered a proposition.

“If we keep sitting here, it’s not going to be any different than what we were going to do at my house. We haven’t even gotten to see Kaworu yet…” her words drifted off as Shinji watched the cogs in Asuka’s head start turning. The same conniving grin from earlier that evening returned.

“Go find him and say hi for us” she said. “I’ll save your spot on the couch”

“Why should I have to be the one to do it?” Shinji retorted.

“Because I said so.”

“I take back what I said earlier. You’d be the worst teacher ever”

“So you’re going to do it?”

“Of course.” Shinji rested his hands on his knees and feigned a haughty confidence, “You make it seem like it’s difficult for me to be polite and greet our host.” While he was putting up a slight comedic front, it wasn’t all a lie. Shinji didn’t feel all that nervous about talking to Kaworu like he thought he would be. Just like how it was getting easier for him to admit to himself that he looked good in the dress and makeup Asuka lent him, it was getting even easier to allow himself to get what he wanted. And what if what he wanted was to take a lap at this party hoping to find the guy he liked? That should be just as easy. Shinji made up his mind.

“I’ll go get us both a glass of water” he said, knowing that Asuka would understand his innuendo.

“Good idea, it’s a deal.” The two switched spots and Asuka’s phone was out as soon as her back hit the couch. She was now an immovable object.

Shinji maneuvered through the crowd until he got to the kitchen. He was met with an ocean of gorgeous granite countertops and black backsplashes. Funny, Kaworu probably did that on purpose to resemble a piano. The thought made Shinji smile, that out of all the ways Kaworu expressed his love for music that his kitchen design was one of them. And as Shinji continued to ponder the intricacies of Kaworu’s taste in interior design, he spotted an unmistakable cloud of grey hair making its way towards the kitchen. Shinji’s interactions with Kaworu had been so few and far-between that spotting him- even when Shinji was in his own house- felt like the beginning of a witching hour. 

Kaworu strode toward him with all the confidence that an offensively-handsome party host should have, their eyes interlocking in recognition. Shinji could’ve sworn he saw Kaworu’s eyes dart to the base of his thighs, seeing the black tights and skirt.

“Shinji! I’m so glad you were able to make it” Kaworu said.

“Hi, Kaworu” he said “Me too. You really have a beautiful place here”

“Thank you, the neighborhood surrounding it is lovely as well. In fact, there’s a charming cafe just down the street that plays and sells vintage records. I’d really like to take you there sometime”

What in the absolute hell was that supposed to mean?! 

What is he supposed to say back to that?!

“That sounds nice”. Nailed it.

Kaworu gave him a pleasant smile and leaned his arms against the counter. “I never got a text from Asuka saying that you guys arrived, I hope you didn’t have a difficult time finding the place. Asuka’s here with you, right?”

“Yeah, she’s sitting down over in the other room. We arrived the same time as your friend Toji, and he brought us up.”

Kaworu nodded. “Well that was very kind for him to do, I might have to give him a hard time later about not letting me know. I feel like it’s rude to bring you all the way here just to not even greet you at the door.”

“Don’t worry about that, Kaworu. Toji was nice to us. I can bring you over to Asuka now, if you’d like.” 

“I appreciate that, but for right now I’d like to just talk to you if that’s alright”

“That sounds great” that sounded like all of Shinji’s daydreams coming to life, stitched together with smooth black velvet. “Has the party been going well so far?”

“It’s been splendid. I’m happy to be able to give a good last memory to a long-time member of the symphony. It seems that everyone is enjoying themselves.”

As if on cue, a pack of four boys came into the kitchen, hollering and laughing as they raided the fridge for more refreshments. Kaworu and Shinji watched in amusement but that quickly turned into mild annoyance as the group placed themselves along the counter. Kaworu turned and said something to Shinji, but he couldn’t make out what the other was saying through the din. 

“What?” he asked. Kaworu understood the dilemma, leaning in closer and pressing a hand to his ear, whispering “Shall we go somewhere a little more quiet?”

Wow, he knew Kaworu had a great voice. He couldn’t have imagined how handsome it sounded when it was so soft, husky, and up close. All Shinji could do was nod. Kaworu, ever the gentleman, offered his arm for Shinji to grab onto as he guided them out of the kitchen and into what looked to be an office. A large glass door that led to a terrace painted the room in blooming moonlight.

Kaworu spoke up, “When i invited you and Asuka over, I had imagined myself introducing you to all these musicians- all my friends- because that was something I knew we had in common, something I knew we are both passionate about.” Shinji let the word “passionate” ruminate for just a moment longer. “But I guess I overlooked the fact that this sort of scenario isn’t one your the most comfortable with. Please forgive me for overlooking that”

“No, no, I’m fine” He reassured Kaworu.

‘Shoot your shot, Shinji’ He reassured himself.

“I feel great now that I’m talking to you”

“Hearing that makes me really happy”

Subtle as dusk, Kaworu’s gaze wandered. It swept down from his eyes to the peak of Shinji’s decolletage. Instead of the embarrassed flushing heat he expected, Shinji felt a warm excitement, followed by confusion over the whole situation that he found himself in.

“I’m surprised you’re still talking to me here” Shinji said, “There’s so many other people here tonight that you’re closer with than me and-”

“Shinji” Kaworu interrupted. “While that may be true, I think you underestimate just how much you’ve intrigued me since we’ve met”

Well. That was new information that he did not quite know how to process.

“How much?”

“More than I’d like to admit. Let’s just say that you wearing a similar outfit like this has crossed my mind before” Now Shinji flushed in earnest.

“But I have to admit, seeing it in person is so much better.”

Shinji hooked his index fingers around Kaworu’s belt loops. Belt loops that he didn’t miss having on himself, but was thankful to anchor himself to Kaworu with them now.

Kaworu smirked, “Do you have any other questions?”

“Not really… I guess I’m just wondering what you want to do next”

“How about… this” Kaworu leaned in and pressed a kiss to the peak of Shinji’s cheekbone. He started to pull away as Shinji leaned back in to peck his cheek, closer to the corner of his lip. They both stilled and Shinji’s focus panned from the rising quarter moon to the handsome silver hairline that it backlit. 

Shinji brought a hand up to cup Kaworu’s jawline “Do you need to get back to your party?”

“Not anytime soon” Kaworu answered. For the second time today Shinji held Kaworu’s voice in his hand. “Besides, wouldn’t you know that the prettiest wrapped gift was brought to me this evening” Kaworu ran his hand down the loose dress sleeve as they both chuckled. “And wouldn’t it be rude of me to not appreciate it.”

“I suppose it would” Kaworu’s smooth talking complimented Shinji’s newly found coquettish attitude. “I just hope no one starts wondering where the homeowner is and starts looking for him”

Kaworu stepped in closer pressing their chests together. The novel press of loose velvet against poplin overtook every other thought Shinji had.

“Yes, let’s hope” Kaworu said. And with that sentiment they leaned in to kiss again, this time more pressing and more curious. Kaworu’s hand reached for the nape of Shinji’s neck, rubbing his thumb against the soft baby hairs he found there. Shinji was eager, he was hungry- so opened his mouth and let the elation rush through his body when Kaworu followed suit. 

The two continued to make out- hands roaming to uncharted territories- until they were jolted apart by the sound of shattering glass, quickly followed by a disembodied voice yelling “Sorry Kaworu! Where’s your broom?”

Shinji started to pull back, headed towards the door, “Duty calls I guess”. Kaworu laughed, seemingly unbothered by the fact that someone damaged his personal property. “Tragic though that our time together is being cut short.”

“Yeah, um… I guess I’ll see you around though?”

“You surely will. Actually-” Kaworu moved to his desk, quickly procuring a sticky note and a pen. He scribbled something down and handed the note to Shinji, “Here, now you can finally have my number. Now next time I want to see you, I don’t have to contact you through Asuka as a proxy.”

Shinji smiled, letting his fingers brush against Kaworu’s as he grabbed the number.  
\------------------

Later in the cab ride home, Asuka gushed over Shinji’s dramatic retelling of the night’s events. She laughed in delight at Shinji’s success with his crush, both of their skirts pressing against each other in their excitement. Maybe he’ll schedule a date with Kaworu for next week, and make sure to visit Asuka’s closet again.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this idea has been haunting me for nearly a year so here it is! I acknowledge in advance any grammatical errors. thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
